he's mine
by Seddielova2894
Summary: what will happen when two best friend fight for a guy will they figure it out will this ruin the friendship please review SCRIPT!


Disclaimer:

Me: lalalalala

Bff: jen the disclaimer thingy

Me: oh right I don't own Icarly

S: hey

C: hi

S: whatcah doing

C: idk

Door opens:

F: yoyo

C: hey Freddie *kind of sounding flirty

S: sup nubface

F: whatevs

C: sooo…. Freddie u wanna gotothemovies * sam doesn't hear*

F: uhh sure

Sp: later kids

S: hey Freddie remember what happened to her

F: yeah

S: well someone puted up on the web

F: really don't lie to me

S: yup wanna go check it out but we cant see it here

F: why

S: cause police will track your computer down since she blocked it

F: oh okay lets go

Seddie: bye carlys

C: bye

Leaves  
>C: his MINE! Better back off sam before I ruin ur life<p>

Stabs the carrot

With seddie

S:hahahaha

F: omg here it comes  
>S: ohh<p>

F: im about to tear

S: me too

F: hey lets go to groovy smoothie *smiles at her*  
>S: id love that * smiles back*<p>

F: lets go *grabs sams arm*

At G.S

S: thx for bringing me here

F: ur welcome

S: ill go order give me the money

F: here blueberry splat

S: ok

Sam at the counter: ok 1 blueberry splat and 1 strawbery blitz

t-bo: would u like a pizza on a stick

s: no

sam goes back to the tabel

S: here u go

F: thx aww I got to go im going to be late for the movies

S: ohh ok

F: bye

Freddie leaves

At the movies with creddie

C: *snuggels Freddie*  
>F: carly when did u start to like me<p>

C: 3 months ago

F: ive liked u since 3 years

C: aww ur so sweet

F: aww well ur cute

C: I love you

F: ….. yup

Wendy sees

W: backstabbers im telling sam ohh I need a pic

Wendy takes a pic of creddie

Creddie goes home

With wendy and sam

W: wow sam has a big house * knocks*

S: oh hey wendy

W: uh hey sam can I come in  
>S: yeah sure<p>

W: nice house

S: thx my dads a police and moms a doctor

W: oh hey if I told u that ur 2 bestie r dating behind ur back how would u feel

S: omg! CARLY AND FREDDIE BACKSTABBERS UGGG!  
>W: ok im going home its already 12 am<br>S: ok bye thx

Wendy leaves and sams in her room

Sam: get ready carly im going to make ur life a living hell

Next day at school

S: hey what did u do yesterday

C: oh nothing just watching girly cow  
>F: hey girls<p>

C: he-

S: LIAR!

F:what  
>C: what<p>

S: wendy said that she saw both of you went to the movies

C: sam im so sorry we didn't tell u

F: yeah we were waiting if were offical  
>S: well u shoudnt<p>

F: what?why?

S: cause ur relationship is nothing but lies and hates

C: what

F: what do u mean  
>S: look u lied to me and u didn't tell me I only found out by wendy and wendy hates u guys together and so does evan,ally,stepinie,jack,Andrew and so many other people cause u lied to them and there not going to forgive u unless u break up have fun being friendless<p>

F: wait sam  
>C: don't even try<p>

F: why

C: cause if she was a true friend she will understand

F: ur right

Later that night at freddies apartment

Door: knock knock

F: *opens door* sam?

S: can I come in

F: yeah sure

S: ur mom home

F: nope shes gone for about 2 years on a cruz

S: lucky

F: so what do u want *not sounding mean*

S: look im so sorry I was just mad that u didn't tell me especially when where dating

F: look sam we were a secret and everything and when carly asked me out I couldn't say no cuz if I did she will supect somthing

S: I know but just promise me that ur mine

F: promise now would u like pizza

S: sure

Starts kissing

Door opens

C: what the

F: carly

S: *smirking*

C: *try to speak but starts crying and falls to the ground*

F: carly please don't leave stains on my carpet

S: *rolling around laughing*

F: *stares at sam and helps carly up*

C: how could u lying beast

S: oh carly he never did like u and ur dates a fake

C: WHAT

S: see me and Freddie were dating secretly and he only said yes to not get u all susceptive

C: u evil monster

F: I think u need to leave

C: fine

S: bye

F: see yeah

C: wait *whispers to sam "he will be mine"

S: TRY TOO BRATTTY SLUT

F: sam clam down  
>after 3 months they ended icarly sam and Freddie were happy being bf and gf, was popular and carly was doing rehab but no one knew<p>

One day

C: sam

S: yes witch

C: me a witch a least im not a backstabber

S: a least im not a boyfriend stealer

Carly attacks sam they have girl fight

Everyone girl fight

And carlys goes to a hospital and after a mental hospital for doing cutting and stuff.

The end

**Ok that the end hope u guys liked it please review and tell me if u liked it and I would have been done yesterday but I had to do a play it was 13 the musical **

**-seddielova2893 3**

**I might do a sequel to what happened after that if u guys like it I wont do it if u don't review**


End file.
